Simply Strange Situations
by ArtistryEmbraced
Summary: Beast Boy and his video camera are up to no good again. After recording Robin reveal an embarrassing secret, Beast Boy is on a mission to share it with the rest of the tower. But he may be in for a bigger surprise.


This is a story I wrote when the cartoon had been in its second season (or third maybe, I don't really remember). It was posted here for a bit, but I was never satisfied with it so it was taken down after a week or two. Lately I've rekindled my love for this series and been itching to get back to the Fanfiction community since I never did publish my own ideas. I'm happy to be back and reading after so long. I decided to dig this up from my old computer and re-post it after some editing. It's short but sweet. Be mindful that there are some grammatical errors, but most are on purpose since it is from Beast Boy's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

**Simply Strange Situations**  
_I do not own the Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form._

"Beast Boy! Get back here! That's an order!"

It was typical, someone yells and then I run. And when Robin yells, I usually have a lump on my head afterwards. But this moment was too good to pass up. When you catch your best friend, who happens to be Mr. Serious, on candid camera, you would be stupid to let it slip by. He is just too easy. Chase all he wants, but the Boy Blunder will never live this down, _especially_ when I get a chance to show her...

"Oh Starfire! I have something to shooooow yooooou!"

I doubt that shout came out all that clearly, considering I was laughing too hard to breath. I think I started crying at one point too. But I had to stay focused on my mission! I morphed into a cheetah, holding the video camera between my teeth and sprinting away. I would have been in the clear too, but skidded to a halt when Raven walked in front of me. I glanced back behind me, returning to my normal human self. Robin was closing in... fast. He was like a raging bull, what with steam coming out of his flared nostrils and his spiked hair almost curled into little horns. I would be dead soon if I didn't move. I considered my options, but broke out of thought when Raven spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow, eyeing me accusingly. Again, something typical. Most of the time, she would say something sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Sometimes I would have another lump on my head sitting right next to the one Robin gave me. But I know under all of those mean remarks, she just_ can't_ resist my handsomely good looks and charming humor. Who wouldn't be able to refuse such a dashing, pointy-eared man such as myself? She just won't admit that I'm the man of her dreams.

What?

It's true!

Anyway, I didn't have the time to give her the full length version of how the chase started, but I figured Raven would get the picture with a 'long story short' scenario. So I took a step back, then lunged right past her. I broke into a dead run as I shouted back my response.

"I caught Robin flexing in front of his mirror, while confessing his undying love for Starfire!"

I laughed again. I have to say, that was a funny site. But I took a peek back to see how the others reacted. I wasn't surprised to see Robin red faced and fuming, but Raven was smirking. I never really saw her smile when I said something I thought was funny. A good sign. This was definitely great material if she was laughing about it. Now giddy as I rounded another corner, I could see Starfire's bedroom door up ahead. Hearing another rage fueled shout from our leader, I shifted into a hawk, camera between my talons, and zoomed ahead. Finally, I was standing in front of the steel door of choice. I could picture the reaction, and now I was pumped. Faster than you could say... well faster than you could say fast, I had opened her door, jumped inside with my best grin and camera in hand, and sang my hello. It was show time!

But boy, was that the biggest mistake I ever made... and I have made a lot of mistakes. I mean, I used to day dream about her when she first joined the team, just like any other guy on the planet. She had left a large impression on us from day one, what with the fighting and the kissing and all. There's definitely no denying that she is undoubtedly, irresistibly, absolutely hot, but she has become more like my big sister. Seeing her, a benign alien princess, changing out of her uniform and into her pajamas, was something really weird. It's especially weird because I don't know what benign means. And maybe the fact that she was topless at that very moment had something to do with it.

"Whoa..."

That was the only thing that came out of my mouth, or the only thing that sounded like a word. And Robin was no different. He had caught up to me, standing stiff in the doorway with the same look on his face. Blushed, dazed and confused. And with our mouths opening and closing with shock, we watched helplessly. This just couldn't end well.

I snapped back to reality as she shouted at us, something in Tamaranian. No doubt something bad. All the while, she was trying to cover her now _very _visible chest. Her face was redder than anything else I had ever seen, her eyes glowing with green light. One of her arms was caught in her sleeve, the elbow sticking out since she had stopped halfway between getting her shirt off. And did I mention the _very_ visible chest? I couldn't imagine what kind of things she was thinking. Altogether, this was making my eye twitch. Badly.

Not wanting to wait for the impending doom of an angry alien to maul me to pieces, I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut. I waited for Robin to do the same, but I poked an eye open to see that he didn't. I wanted to hit him upside the head, but I figured that could be her job. Poor Robin... I knew thee well.

"Star... wow... Wait! I mean I'm sor-"

In the middle of Robin's sentence, I saw a purple brush rocket across the room and land square on his forehead. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He lost his footing, wobbled in place, and brought a hand to rub the newly formed bruise away. His breathing was coming out in gasps, and he finally snapped his eyes closed. I doubt he would admit to how nervous and embarrassed he was later, but you know what they say, 'Denial isn't just a river in Ohio.' Wait, or was it Denver...

In any case, the Boy Wonder turned around and we both bounded out of the room just as the door slammed shut. It wasn't until then that I noticed my heart was pounding faster than it ever had before and my vision was blurry. Robin turned to me, eyes wide, trying to mouth some sort of silent apology, but he gave up. He resorted to banging the back of his head against the cold steel, closing his masked eyes once more, clenching his fists, and sliding slowly down the door into a crouch.

All of the commotion brought Cyborg into the hall. He towered over us, staring blankly and in search of an answer. Raven came into view as he spoke of his confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but immediately stopped while I was ahead. That was because we heard a muffled shout from behind the door, no doubt another Tamaranian curse. Not daring to speak again, we waited in compete silence.

"Ahem..."

Sheepishly, me and Robin, who had sloppily managed to stand up, faced the now open door, and Starfire was standing in the doorway. Fully dressed, might I add. She motioned for us to enter, and we did. I wouldn't want to not listen to her now, especially after she turned a brush into a lethal weapon.

"I believe I would like an explanation and an apology..."

We stayed quiet, looking to the ground like little kids who just got caught by their mother. My feet shifted, tapping the ground with my toe. I could see the color of her glowing fist reflected on the purple carpet. Uncomfortable silences weren't my thing. It seemed like Robin was mirroring my movements too, which didn't get us anywhere. I finally took the initiative and met her gaze. If I didn't look up, I would have thought she was going to murder us. But she was smiling! And not only was she smiling, she started to giggle! I didn't think I was any luckier, but dude was I wrong!

The next thing I knew, the starbolt-to-be faded and Star had playfully tackled Robin to the ground! Playfully! It was so much to take in! I could hardly believe that Robin was face down in the floor with Starfire sitting happily on his back. At that second, I came to the glorious realization that my video camera was still in my hand. I aimed the camera, recorded the shot, and slowly backed out of the room. I take back what I said before about Star being the reddest thing I have ever seen. Robin was. I had to voice my fate.

"This rocks! I have two videos now... The blackmail, the money, the headlines! I can see it now: _Robin, the Boy Wonder, bachelor of a generation, defeated by potential girlfriend. Has he lost his touch?_"

In all of my life, I never had laughed that hard. I didn't know what else to do. Cyborg's hearty chuckle joined in with my own, but it wasn't long until a sphere of black energy pulled me and Cy out of the room, drawing out our groans and whines of being a killjoy. Raven slowly dragged us down the hallway, hood up, and smirking.

But I knew that, not only did I get my fill of fun, I did something that would help those two. If we ever starred in one of those mushy, lovey dovey, chick flicks, they would have the plot. The way they were acting was starting to get really annoying. I swear... if I saw them bump into each other or even catch one of them glancing at the other, they would giggle and blush. It made me want to hurl just by the fact that Robin _could _giggle. It's scary sometimes. But seriously, Robin and Starfire found each other from half way across the galaxy. Literally. From the moment she joined the team, me, Cy, and Raven knew this was just a time bomb waiting to explode.

Thank god this fiasco had finally hammered into their heads what was right in front of their eyes. Besides, I'm positive Star heard me when I was running down the hallway and telling Raven what happened. As funny as it was to make fun of em', it was about time they acted on it. And you know why I know all of this? It's not just because I'm a genius with infinite knowledge of the entire universe... and you know that's true. But the less obvious reason is what I heard from Star's room when we turned the corner.

"Were _you_ bare-chested while conversing with your mirror, or did you find it necessary to seek assistance in mine?"

* * *

I had originally mentioned that I would make a second chapter, but I've decided against it. I'll make a separate story with a similar theme. I feel like the story shifting from a casual, humorous, first person point of view to a more romantic, heavily detailed, third person point of view is too abrupt. Your reviews are always welcome, do share your opinion.

Kudos,  
-Titans101


End file.
